This patent is directed to a packaging system and methods of use, and, in particular, to a packaging system with informational features and methods of use.
One common way of administering pharmaceutical products is by injecting the product in liquid form. Often, the liquid product will be packaged in a vial in a condition ready for administration. The vial will have a stopper at one end, through which a needle of a syringe may be passed so as to draw the product out of the vial.
A label is affixed to the outside of the vial so that a medical professional can determine the contents of the vial. A textual description of the product will be oriented about the periphery of the vial, or aligned with the axis of the vial. Sometimes, a portion or region of the label will be color-coded to differentiate different products and/or dosages for the professional that will be administering the product.
It is important that the label accurately convey the identification of the product and dosage to the administering professional. Certain pharmaceuticals (e.g., morphine) are so powerful that administration of the pharmaceutical except where indicated is to be avoided whenever possible. Other pharmaceutical products may contain the same active agent, but at different concentrations and, therefore, are intended for completely different purposes (compare Heparin and Hep-Lock products). In either instance, administration of a product where not indicated (or contraindicated) may have severe consequences, and may even lead to the death of the patient.